


The Day The Earth Kept Turning

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 700 words, Angst, It's just me airing out my feels after this finale, M/M, Nothing good happens, Sam watching from afar, be warned, broken!dean, hurt!Dean, if you haven't seen the finale then don't read this, if you wanna cry read this, it's really just angst, nothing else happens, season 12 episode 23 spoilers, this has spoilers in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: "Dean stayed by Castiel’s body for hours. He refused to leave, even when Sam came back from the house, frantic and blabbering about Lucifer’s kid.Dean didn’t hear a word. He couldn’t will himself to leave Castiel’s side, he couldn’t even get up. His legs were numb, his knees were weak, and he had no more tears to shed, for he had cried them all."This is just me airing out my feels over the finale. It's basically what happened in the few hours after Cas died.





	The Day The Earth Kept Turning

**Author's Note:**

> I am in so much pain, and I am still crying over this stupid finale. So, I had to write this and get it out before I imploded. Sorry for the feels! I might add to this later on, not sure. For now I just needed to let this out, but I might add what happened a few days later, and then a few weeks later, and then a few months later..etc

 

 

> Dean stayed by Castiel’s body for hours. He refused to leave, even when Sam came back from the house, frantic and blabbering about Lucifer’s kid.
> 
> Dean didn’t hear a word. He couldn’t will himself to leave Castiel’s side, he couldn’t even get up. His legs were numb, his knees were weak, and he had no more tears to shed, for he had cried them all.
> 
> Eventually, when the sun started rising, Dean took Castiel’s hand in his, daring to touch him for the first time since it happened. He gently brushed his thumb over the smooth skin and then pulled it up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on his angel’s knuckles. Tears fell from his eyes again, and the pain he was feeling in his chest grew worse when the sun shone on Castiel’s face.
> 
> He looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and so…
> 
> Dead.
> 
> The whole thing felt unreal, just a bad dream that, no matter how hard he tried, the Winchester couldn’t will himself to wake from. He struggled to take a breath - the air was heavy and it felt toxic. He couldn’t begin to understand that he lost Cas yet again. He couldn’t believe that - once more - he lost him, and he didn’t have a chance to tell him how he felt about him.
> 
> Dean Winchester was no stranger to the idea that life was unfair, but this... This was too much, this was unbearable. The ache in his heart was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life, and he was no stranger to loss. Dean had lost so many people in his life, he had literally lost count, but this was different. This was _Cas_.
> 
> The sound of cars in the distance, birds chirping away, and life just moving on made him nauseous. _“How can the world just keep turning?”_ he thought to himself. _“How can people just wake up and go to work? Cas is dead! Don’t they know? Even if they don’t know, they should just stop! The world should just stop spinning!”_ he said in an internal monologue. He couldn’t understand how the sun rose that day; he couldn’t fathom the idea that the earth kept spinning after Castiel died.
> 
> “It’s not right!” Dean shouted out loud for no one to hear before he gasped for air. His tears were choking him, and he was struggling to push them down.
> 
> “The planet should have stopped turning for you, Cas,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s hand, still clutched in his own, squeezing it as if he could pump life back into him.
> 
> Sam stood a few feet behind his brother, wiping his tears and trying to find the best moment to pull his brother away from their angel. They needed to give him a hunter’s send off, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to speak a word of it. Instead, he tried to say a couple of words to comfort his brother, none of which Dean heard.
> 
> Dean opened his mouth and closed it without saying anything, as if calculating every word he should say. He planted another soft kiss on Castiel’s hand and held it to his forehead. He tried talking, but the words came out all jumbled up, mixed with tears and sobs.
> 
> He gasped for air again, the knot in his stomach and throat keeping him from breathing. He looked at the lifeless hand clutched in his own, then at Castiel’s face. “You said when everyone dies...-” he began, but the knot in his throat choked him and he had to gasp for air again before he continued. “That when everyone leaves, you’d be the only one left. That you’d be there to watch over me. You lied to me, Cas. You _lied_ ,” Dean managed to say before he had to gasp for air once more.
> 
> He finally managed to let go of Castiel’s hand and he leaned forward, letting his fingers brush through the angel’s raven hair. He grazed Castiel’s lips with his thumb, looking at him as if memorizing his every detail. He pulled away for a moment, looked down at his angel and he took a deep breath before he leaned back down and gently kissed the angel’s lips.
> 
> “I love you, Cas.” he whispered against Castiel’s lips, tears falling from his eyes onto the angel’s face. “I love you,” he repeated.
> 
> After nine years of knowing Castiel, nine years of struggling with his feelings for the angel and refusing to say those three simple words to him, Dean finally said it. It almost destroyed him to know that Cas would never hear the sentiment, not truly.
> 
> It crushed him to realise that it took the tragedy of Cas’ death to drag the words from his tortured soul.
> 
>  
> 
> The art belongs to me, I made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I appreciate your comments and your kudos :)


End file.
